Prelude of Despair
by Nymraud
Summary: After a prisoner exchange Link returns home and is accused of treason.Through a course of several events Link is forced to hide with a mysterious cloaked man.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I hope you enjoy it! I'm all open to advice and tips!**

**(I've revised it, taking some helpful advice. I hope it isn't so rushed. Thanks for the tip!)  
**

**The Legend of Zelda**

**_Prelude of Despair_**

**Chapter One**

Bored and quiet, Zelda sat, staring out the dark window, with silk-smooth blonde hair cushioning her head. It rained - pouring without cease, just like the days before. She was dressed casually, not interested in leaving her quarters. The room was not hers, but a simple private lounge. Two chairs sat paired at the window. She slumped down into one, enjoying its comfort; her mind tired of the recent happenings. A maple table held a tall candle that dimly lit the room. A large scenic picture hung from the wall to the left and underneath sat a small bench. Off to the side rested a tall rustic bookshelf.

Slowly she rolled her crystal blue eyes to her scullery maid. She sat on the floor - with rag in hand, dusting the books and shelves. "Tulma, do you know if Link is visiting today?"

Tulma glanced at her, with her brown eyes, pushing a thick book into its proper place on the shelf; and was quick to pull a strand of her from her lips. She then glanced back at her pile of dusted books. "I believe he is. If not for business, surely he will to see you."

"Perhaps," muttered Zelda, looking back toward the gloom in the window. "What of Impa? Has she found out anything about his… odd behavior?"

Tulma opened her mouth to answer, and yielded, as a knock thumped through the door. "You may enter." Zelda gleamed, turning to examine the guest. The door slightly opened, a familiar, and dripping, face peeked inside. "Link, you came today!" She smiled, "Come on in." She waved her hand in welcome.

He slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Link glanced at Tulma discreetly. Suddenly she stood, bowing to Zelda, "I shall be going now. I will finish this later. If you need me just ring the bell." Tulma fleeted to the door.

Link walked over to the second chair that rested by the narrow window. Zelda sat across from him. He slouched deeply in to the chair and closed his eyes. "Is something bothering you? You don't seem yourself." Zelda asked, realizing his sour expression.

He sat quiet and then muttered, "I blacked out again." He raised his hand to his head and leaned on the arm rest. "When I finally came to, I was somewhere else… I don't even know what I did." They sat in silence, Zelda pondering. Link suddenly opened his eyes and glanced at her. "What if I'm responsible for those disappearances? What if I _did_ kill that man… or stole away those nobles…"

"Nonsense." Zelda immediately stated, sitting stiff. "This is the work of some evil. It has obviously manifested itself in you, and is now trying to destroy your mind. You keep telling me of these dreams and that you keep sensing this strange presence. I have also seen you act very different from yourself; it's... terrifying. I sent Impa to the Temple to ask the priests if they know anything of this change you're experiencing."

Link closed his eyes and rubbed his brow, "I'm not even sure when this all started. You think it started when I traveled to Dusk for that prisoner exchange. But…"

"But what?" Zelda asked, and then listened closely for his reply, "It seems like it started in the Lost Woods- before my trip."

"Why do you think that? It all happened after you returned." muttered Zelda, filled with mixed thoughts. Link then spoke solemnly glancing at his left hand, "The Triforce has started to-"

The door opened after a short knock, "I'm sorry to intrude, m'lady." Tulma entered. "The council wishes for your attendance." Zelda glanced at her slightly squinting, "Why do they need me?" Tulma softly spoke, "I am not sure; but it seemed urgent."

Zelda grunted and stood, "I'm sorry Link, you'll have to fill me in later. You can join me if you like."

Link sighed and then stood, "I suppose. Though it won't help this festering headache. He said, quite irate.

Zelda just smiled as they left the room, together, with wet Link trailing behind.

* * *

"Ah, Zelda finally you're here." Her father greeted sullenly. He sat at the end of a long table. It was draped down the center with a long blue silk cloth; tapered at the edges. Lady Katarina, Minister of Religious Affairs, sat to the left; beside her at the right Lord Clai, Minister of State Affairs. Beside him Lord Kaim, Minister of Military Affairs. At the fourth chair sat Lady Illiandra, Minister of Judicial Affairs.

To the left sat Lord Vesh, Minister of Foreign Affairs; and beside him, Lord Layle, Minister of Imperial Affairs. The third right seat held the large Lord Baldon, Minister of Treasury. The fourth seat sat empty for foreigners or guests. At the right hand of the king rested a chair for the princess.

Tapestries decorated the walls and thick red curtains draped along large windows. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling lighting the dark room.

The council's focus switched from her father then to her. Zelda scanned the people then looked at the father. "What is going on father, why have this sudden meeting?"

He motioned to the chair next to him then spoke, "We just got word that Ka~"

"Why is that traitor here?" Vesh bolted from his seat and screamed, noticing Link entering the large room. "You don't belong here Dusken dog!"

The sudden outburst stopped Zelda's steps as she was traveling to her seat. She and the rest of the council stared, dumbfounded, at Vesh for the sudden accusation; nor did they know at who it was aimed. Zelda glanced between Link and Vesh; seeing Vesh staring in his direction. Link stood stumped, staring at the absurdly dressed man.

"Your Majesty, this traitor, Link, has been leaking information to the enemy."

"Information? What information? There isn't much else to tell them, that you haven't already." Link stated and plopped on the empty chair at the end. "What have I done to receive the poor end of your affection?"

Vesh snarled and clenched his fist, "I have my witnesses. I sent spies after you when you traveled to that cursed land. You were seen collaborating with the dark elves. You were giving them knowledge of our lands."

Link leaned back in the chair, "Of course I collaborated with them. I had to return a prisoner. Please explain to me, how one can exchange prisoners without 'collaborating'."

"Enough." The king demanded. "Sire, he-" The king turned, "Silence, I've heard enough of this foolish talk. This meet was for a different matter. Link, Dusk has sent a massive brigade towards Kakariko. As you know, our army is at war with I'eida."

Link sat up in his seat, listening closely with stern eyes, "When were they spotted?" The king then answered, "Two days have passed. A guard from the town arrived here informing us the army was merely three days from the town. The village has already been evacuated; but that is not my true concern."

Link finished the king's sentence, "They are coming straight here." The king nodded and then asked, "Do you have any ideas to save this castle? Their force is far greater than ours with all of our men here. The guard had told me their camps lie scattered throughout the fields and their numbers reach the tens of thousands." Link stood, "Then we must prepare the castle for a siege… a siege beyond comprehension." Lord Kaim spoke out, "That has been taken care of."

"And what of the people?" Lady Katarina questioned. "Do you wish for a panic? As soon as the first alarm rings the city will be in chaos. Shouldn't we warn the people?" Lord Clai too spoke, "I will attend to that matter." The king then glanced about the table, "If we all know where we stand then you are dismissed. I will see about… praying to the goddesses… that we might be spared."

* * *

Vesh intersected Link outside of the room, "I know you led the enemy to us. I _will_ prove your heresy. To think the king hasn't realized it himself. Isn't it odd, that just days after your return we are threatened?"

Link crossed his arms, "According to you it isn't odd. Considering I'm supposed to be the one who brought them here. Are you done telling me nonsense? _I_ am actually trying to save this castle. What are _you_ doing?" He darted a question at him.

Vesh let out a grunt and sneered as he walked away. Link rolled his eyes, beginning to walk. Finally he found Zelda after what seemed like half a day. "Zelda… I have to leave. It's our only hope of getting out of this alive."

Zelda squinted, "Leave? To where? What would that solve?" Link peered through the glass pane, watching the men prepare the catapults and trebuchets. "I have to go to the Lost Woods. There is something there that will save us."

"But that is nearly a three day trip! It would take you a week to get back. Not to mention the army that is approaching us. Even if you did get this 'help' you speak of, you'd never make it back in time." Link then said, "I will. If there are that many men in that army they'll take their time moving. We also know Dusk never rush, they take their time. I'll make it." Zelda stood silent, knowing she would never persuade him to stay. "Okay. Hurry then."

Link quickly nodded and disappeared outside in the pouring rain. Zelda then began assisting the others, preparing for the nightmare that was to come.

* * *

The sun began to set, though you could barely tell. The rain cloaked everything, making the streets and stone walls slippery. The people knew it would be a couple days short of a week before the actual assault. They had no place to evacuate the people; and most agreed to help if it meant saving their home.

Gideon, a strong arm ruffian lieutenant, approached the saddened princess. "Are you alright, m'lady?" He asked.

She turned from the wooden window with no glass. They stood in a watch tower. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm… just scared."

Gideon was a close friend of the royal family; he had been a born-to-be soldier since he was born. His hair poked out from under his silver helmet; and his green eyes blinked and looked down. "I am too… Princess. We'll make it though, I know it." He placed his hand on her shoulder. She nodded subtly and glanced back toward the window.

"Why do you think they're attacking us? I don't think we've done anything to provoke them." Zelda pondered. Gideon removed his hand and stood beside her, looking down the tower. "Perhaps they knew our armies are absent. Dusk… aren't noble after all."

She sighed, "How many will die…?" Gideon then spoke, "I must be going. I have to prepare the mages; and see if we can't fortify the walls." Zelda waved with a slight smile, "Thank you for checking on me."

Gideon did a quick nod and stepped down the spiral stairs. As he reached the bottom a soldier intersected him. "Lieutenant, the canons have been prepared; and the catapults have been tested." Gideon complimented, "Good work. Don't rely on the canons; the rain doesn't do them good. Get the boulders ready and I'll see what I can do with the walls."

* * *

The night passed, little sleep met the people of Hyrule. The morning finally came, and Zelda searched for a report on the enemy. "Gideon!" She saw him walking. He stopped and looked her in the eyes, bowing first. "What is it, m'lady?"

"Have you heard any news about Dusk?" She asked him, dodging two people carrying someone on a cot; _he must have slipped on the wet wall._

"No, but I was just heading to find out. Would you like to join?" He watched her nod and continued his hasty walk. They reached the council room. There the king and a few lords were conversing. "Father." Zelda interrupted their seemingly unimportant conversation. "Has there been any news about Dusk?"

The king let out a sigh and looked at her, "Yes, Zelda. There armies haven't reached Kakariko yet; but they near soon. They may reach the village today. They're moving quite slowly."

Zelda thought to herself, _"Link was right all along!"_

"Thank you, father. I apologize for interrupting." She grabbed Gideon and pulled him from the room. He yelped slightly from being yanked. She dragged him outside. "I have an idea." She stated. Gideon rolled his shoulder, attempting to repair his arm. "You do?" He seemed hesitant.

"Will you help me move the women, children, the sick, and the elderly to Lon Lon Ranch? I know there are a lot of people… but we could at least get some of the people away from danger." Zelda glanced at him with her blue eyes. Gideon leaned away, trying to avoid her guilt-inflicting eyes. "I suppose. Did you get an 'ok' from your father?"

She quickly looked away. "No." Suddenly she shot back. "But that doesn't mean we can't!"

Gideon sighed, knowing he couldn't decline. "Alright; I'll see what I can do." Zelda hopped up, "Thank you!"

* * *

The second day the rain let up, seeming coincidental. They escorted as many people as they could from the castle. Gideon yawned and sat down on the bench in the courtyard. He watched the helpers and soldiers scurry about. Zelda seemed to be stalking him and sat down seconds after. "My mother is helping with the infirmary. She told me to go help somewhere else… do you have a job for me?"

Gideon paused, "Um… sorta." He thought. He knew of her reputation for clumsiness. "What is it?" She asked eagerly. Gideon looked forward, "You could help the people in the stables. I'm sure they need some help with the horses."

"Thank you." She smiled and gave a quick hug. She was eager to help; she needed a distraction from the thought of what was coming. Gideon shook his head watching her job toward the stables.

Zelda arrived at the stables. Rows on both sides had horses peeking through the stall doors. She smiled, petting the right side row of noses; she loved their colors and velvety ears. "S'cuse me." She called. A man was bent over fiddling with something. He jumped from the surprise and spun. "Oh… m'lady. You scared me." He bowed and smiled. She smiled back, apologizing, and asked if he needed any help.

She was in a small room, filled with grain and buckets. The man was average height, and with black hair and brown eyes. His stout face turned towards the pale of grain. "Could you give that to your mare? I'm sure she'd like to see you." Zelda nodded and grabbed the pale, bringing it down the long hall quite a ways. She stopped at the whinnying black head. Her bright white star on her forehead was Zelda's favorite. "Hello, Akasha. Did you miss me?" She petted her nose and clucked at her to back up.

Zelda spent most of that day helping the stable-master and eventually took her mare out for quick ride. She road west, away from the danger; and found her favorite trail. It was a beautiful path through the trees. Link was the one to show her the path. He was always exploring.

She missed those days of peace; being able to ride without a care in the world. Then just this past year things have begun to change. Everything became strange. Her best friend Ruriel vanished. She was a noble's daughter. They expected a ransom to come; but one never came up. Ruriel disappeared shortly after Link returned home. No one took attention to his timing and started their search.

Just days after her disappearance another was taken. It was another noble's child: a boy about thirteen years of age. Then just two days another was taken. That was when she witnessed Link's first episode.

It was a rather chilly day for summer, but they enjoyed the cool weather. She knocked on Link's door; his temporary room in the castle. He answered, pulling the door open only slightly. "What?" He rudely asked.

Zelda peeked around the frame of the door. "Can I come in?" Link groaned pulling the door wide, closing it after she entered.

The room was of good size. A double bed to the right; and a dresser at the end. One big window accented the oddly shaped room. The green curtain was draped over it, blocking the charming light. There was a table against the wall to the right, aligned with a cabinet. One door was left open on the cabinet; she could see his clothes and weapons roughly stuffed inside. A pitcher of water sat beside two cups on the table; with a candle beside them. There was no bathroom to the room, but Link didn't care. A dining table sat below the window, with two chairs on its side; with a large ornate rung underneath.

She could tell he wasn't feeling well and had been sleeping. "Are you feeling ill?" She questioned. His hair was a mess and his bed was destroyed. "No." He blunted walking by, scratching his head. Zelda took note of his one glove on his left hand; but left the subject alone. "What do you want?" He grumbled, pouring some room temperature water into a cup and began gulping it.

"We were going for a ride today… don't tell me you forgot." She snickered. Link glared, "I never said I would ride with you."

Zelda scrunched her face, "Yes you did!" Link rolled his eyes, "Then why don't I remember it, hm? I'm pretty sure I would remember agreeing something with a nag like you."

Zelda was surprised, "Excuse me?" She stumped, watching him sit on his bed. He let out a large breath, "Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to play nice today."

She eyed him quizzically, "You were the one who came up with the whole idea! Geez, if you didn't want to spend the day with me, don't offer!"

Zelda remembered storming out of the room, leaving Link alone. She couldn't explain his attitude; he's never been like that before. She recalled him getting grouchier from off and on. Link and Zelda had always spoken their mind. Why would he say what he didn't mean?

Then she recollected the time he scared her with violence. She never told Link of that frightening moment, or anyone. His rage that day was unannounced, and completely sudden. She had just been speaking with him, like normal. He was fine that day; and suddenly he became rude. Zelda grouched back, which made him furious. They were in her lounge when he suddenly gripped her neck and held her deep in the chair.

Zelda stopped her mare, thinking of the terrifying experience. She shook her head, knowing thinking about it will only confuse her more. She hugged her horse once more and rode until she reached the end of the beautiful forest path. A trickling fairy spring flowed from the rocks and crevices of the rise in land. Small balls of yellowish light fluttered about on their transparent wings. She let loose her reins, letting Akasha graze; and rested her elbow on the horn of her saddle and head on her hand. She smiled peacefully, watching the fairies dance and play. Zelda only wished this peaceful place could last forever.

The sky was beginning to orange; she knew it was time to be heading home and tightened her reins. She cantered through the tall grass, enjoying the breeze through her hair.

Zelda returned to the stables, sliding off of the saddle. She led her midnight colored mare to her stall and tied her. After removing her tack she threw in some hay and closed the stall.

* * *

Zelda hadn't done much the next day, other than pace about and poke her nose around trying to help. She plopped on her bed that night, lost in thought, full of energy. Yet the sun rose despite her wishes and onto the fourth day it went.

"My Lord, you mustn't stay. The enemy is sure to be close. It's been four days! In about one day they'll be here, I'm sure of it! I've seen the smoke from Kakariko; have you?" Zelda overheard a voice. She hid behind the corner, and couldn't see who was speaking without revealing herself.

"Yes, yes. I know. I too saw the pillar of smoke yesterday. I feel I should remain with my people. What kind of ruler would I be if I didn't stay with my people, who are staying despite the odds?"

Knowing he lost the verbal fight the man backed down, or so Zelda assumed, hearing nothing from the man. She watched, with the corner of her eye, her father walk away.

She wished she had arrived sooner, perhaps hearing more of their conversation. Nonetheless she left as well. Zelda found herself in the watch tower again, staring out to the field that the Dusk would be coming from. She had brought a stool to sit on, and rested her arm on the window. Gideon found her staring off blankly, and stood beside her. "What are you thinking?" He asked her.

She cringed from surprise and glanced up. "Oh, hi." She looked back to the field. "I was just wondering how they will attack… how bad the casualties will be… and what Link is doing."

Gideon glanced around and saw a stool and dragged it over. "You have quite a list." He commented. "You know." He started. She watched him, to listen. "When I was assigned to battle with Caladia… before we became allies."

Zelda twisted herself on the seat. "My father would never tell me what happened."

He nodded, "I'm glad. It was…" Gideon cut passed, "It was a day just like this. The sunset was mesmerizing. It was hard to believe that such atrocities would happen the next day. My men and I all knew the battle would be lost. The city we were sieging had walls that we would never hope to breach. Yet we all raised mugs and sang songs. Link was beside me. I had never met him until then. He was the general, ordered to lead us. We all knew he had no choice but to lead us to our deaths. I had never seen such a sorrowful expression until I saw him, sitting there with his tin cup. He stared into the fire."

Zelda looked down, "He never talked about that day… Link always got quiet or left if I brought it up."

"It was dawn; we mounted and charged after Link gave an encouraging speech. I could tell he didn't believe what he was telling us; and hated saying those things. He knew we wouldn't leave that field."

"How did _you _and Link get out?" She asked him, wondering if it was okay to ask.

Gideon stared blankly outside and opened his mouth, "Like Link knew, it was suicide. Their archers and catapults stopped us dead-center. We were being massacred before we even got through the gate. I remember seeing Link riding against the wall, trying to avoid the arrows. He rode for me; I had been shot in the chest. I don't know why he chose me, but he bent down and hoisted me up onto his horse. The field was red and covered in limp mounds. I couldn't bare the sight and turned away. It wasn't just us, but other soldiers managed to retreat."

"Why didn't you retreat before?" She asked, surprised.

"We couldn't. If we had returned, before confronting Caladia, we would have been marked traitors for fleeing the battle. Our families will have been either exiled or slain." He informed regrettably.

Zelda pulled back, "Why would my father do this?" Gideon closed his eyes and muttered, "Your father was ill, do you remember?" She nodded. "It wasn't your father that gave the command. It was… _him:_ Vesh. That man convinced the council… I don't know how; but he got approval from them all to order an attack. Your father, the King, was unable to decline. We were ill-equipped and under geared. It was obvious we would fail."

Zelda sat up straight, "That is why Link hates Vesh!" Gideon nodded. Zelda tried to process the story, and glanced outside. "Do you think _he_ was the one that provo-"

Gideon pressed his finger on her lips. "Shh… you don't want anyone to hear that. Don't tell anyone I told you about this. I would be executed for leaking this to you."

"You just told me all of that when someone could have heard!"

Gideon slid around; shortly someone walked up the steps. Zelda was quiet and whispered a grateful thank you.

It was a soldier, he wasn't wearing his armor though. "Lieutenant, I come to report that the army has been spotted. They'll arrive approximately at sunset tomorrow."

"Thank you." Gideon spoke, dismissing the soldier. The soldier turned back down the stairs. Gideon looked Zelda in the eyes. "You better find a safe place to hide when the time comes." Zelda nodded.

The two remained the tower, watching the sun retreat behind the mountains. She gave Gideon a hug, not knowing if she'd see him tomorrow and then said her goodnights.

Zelda laid her head on her pillow; hours passed by and she barely even blinked. _How could I sleep now?_

Before she realized the orange-yellow sun peered over the mountain ridge. She pulled right off the bed and pulled on some simple clothes and rushed outside. Men and women rushed about. A loud horn sounded, echoing: the Dusk troops had been spotted at the edge of the field. "So soon?" She spoke out loud. "Father!" She called trotting to him. "How could they be here already?"

He replied begrudgingly, "They must not have rested through the night. Regardless, they'll be at our doorstep by noon at this pace."

Zelda stared through the metal and wooden gate. "Won't they make camp and rest?"

Her father shrugged, "We'll know when they come."


	2. Chapter 2

******Sooo sorry this took so long. Have had things going on.**

**Here is the rewrite of the Dusk battle, I hope you like it!**

Chapter Two

The black swarm marched to the mid-field. Gideon climbed the tower and used his monoscope, focusing it. "They have battering rams… and those infernal Twilight Beasts pulling them."

Rows of Hylian soldiers along the walls, top and bottom, watched, wondering when it was to begin. "They'll be knocking hard on our doors…" Viscen, the Captain growled. Gideon gave a grunt of agreement. "Their trebuchets look… terrifying." Something suddenly caught his eye amongst the horsemen. He leaned back, noticing the robed men trotting their horses. They were necromancers, and there numbers were countless.

The battering rams were constructed from refined metals and wood. They rolled on large wheels, in the center of the triangular shaped shield, a heavy, thick pole hung from rattling chains, and at the end a large, steel, horned ram's head.

Viscen was a close friend of Gideon's; they had fought side by side many times. He was tall and stout, dressed with armor. You could just see his blonde hair peeking from the ridge of his helmet. He looked through his own monoscope with his left blue eye. His right eye was covered by a patch and had been lost in the war.

"Look at them!" Gideon stated, "They're prepared for _war_, not this! I thought they knew our soldiers are occupied!"

Daphnes gritted his teeth, "Perhaps not. Lieutenant; take my daughter from here. I want her safe."

"Of course. I will give my life if I must." Gideon nodded and looked to find her.

Zelda ran down the outer wall on the southern side. She looked for Link, but didn't see him. "Where are you?" She whispered under her breath, staring toward tree-line. "I hope Impa is safe…" She remembered. "Please, Link… hurry."

"Zelda!" Gideon informally called, surprising her. "What is it?" She asked.

"You're father has asked me to hide you. We must go now before the army marches for us. Come." He held out his hand. Zelda begrudgingly, "Must I really hide as my people fight for their lives?"

"They aren't your people _yet_. Don't worry, princess, someday you'll be queen; but you have to survive until then."

* * *

"They're just sitting there." A soldier muttered, standing amongst the crowd of others. "They're preparing their ballistae and catapults. Dusk will be attacking soon." Viscen informed, glancing toward the soldier. "We best be ready."

The final rounds and checks passed by within a few hours. Then drums were heard; their loud thumps echoed: war. Several men glanced over the wall, the Dusk began to march.

Their catapults launched, hurling massive boulders; and the ballistae propelling large bolts. The Hylian soldiers ducked their heads and crouched; boulders flying just over their heads, and into the buildings behind.

The bolts plunged into the walls, causing them to crack and quake. The second round was quickly launched, taking down part of the wall. Men fell with the bricks vanishing amongst the rubble. The Hylians quickly recovered from the first assault and launched their own weapons of destruction. The boulders hurled towards the Dusken army's wizards casted a massive barrier, thwarting the attack. "Again!" The captain shouted. They reloaded the catapults and launched once more, but the wizards were ready.

The tone of the drums changed, the Dusk shifted positions, letting the battering rams come to the front.

A crackle of lightning sounded from a distance, a storm was approaching; and the dark looming clouds weren't far. Viscen grabbed his scope and zoomed far, looking toward the drums. Massive twilight creatures held them, batting them. "They seem to be controlled by those drums; that's their coordination, with an army that size, and no drums? They'll be lost. We have to get rid them as soon as possible."

"Yes, but how? How could we possibly destroy them? They're far within the masses, the core of their armies!"

"We'll have to use-" Another man spoke but had to duck as a spell flew over his head. "Use the tunnels!" He shouted quickly, getting his statement out.

The catapults and ballistae fired, taking down another section of the wall, and taking men with it. Boulders flew through into the inner part of the walls. They smashed the ground, bouncing people and crushing others. A few of their own catapults were crunched beneath the large boulders, leaving them useless.

Viscen and the other man ventured down to the tunnels with haste. "It will be a suicide mission!" He yelled over the explosions and screams. The Dusk had begun firing armed explosives in their catapults.

The man put his hand on Viscen's shoulder, "Is this whole battle not suicidal?" Viscen grinned sadly and patted him. "Then you have decided you will go?"

The man nodded, "I will find some willing men and see if we can't collapse those blasted nightmares."

"May the goddesses be with you." Viscen encouraged and departed, quickly dodging a large bolt the launched down into the ground.

* * *

Zelda sat behind Gideon on his galloping horse. She had her arms wrapped around him to hold on. "Where are we going?" She shouted, piercing the wind and thumping hooves.

Gideon slightly turned his head and shouted back, "The temple!" Zelda scrunched her face in wonder. _Why would we go there?_ She thought.

They rode hard for several hours; though they were far, Zelda could still hear the sound of war in the distance. She closed her eyes, tears had begun to form. She knew what the outcome of that attack would be. "Gideon…" She muttered. He barely heard. "Hm?"

"What do we do now? The… castle…" She hid her face in his back. "Home… is gone." Gideon barely heard. He glanced down at the horse's bobbing head. Suddenly glancing upward, "Are you forgetting something?" He tried to cheer her up. "What?"

"Link still hasn't come back yet. I'm sure he's got something incredible up his sleeve. Just wait, he'll save everyone!"

The corner of her lips rose slightly, lowering quickly after. She had glanced back at the pillar of smoke rising from the castle. _He won't make it…_

They rushed through the edge of the woods; Gideon slowed his horse down to a steady canter, letting it breath and preventing it from tripping.

He pulled the restless horse to a trot and then walk; the underbrush had become thick. Finally they passed through the large patch of trees and came to another field. They could see the temple in the distance: its steeple barely visible.

He hugged his horse for speed until it cantered. They had finally arrived. Six pillars formed a short entrance to the temple; two had collapsed and lay on their sides. Gideon sat deep in the saddle, asking for a halt at the tall steps. The horse did so and Gideon let down Zelda to her feet.

The temple was massive, the arched doors reached high above. The top of the steeple had already succumbed to time, but it still held its glory. The left smaller steeple was no longer there, but it laid down at the ground as shattered rocks. Tall pointed windows let light in at both sides of the large doors. The stairs were about twenty steps high; two fountains that no longer flowed accented them on both sides. They were grand, with four tiers; they once flowed marvelously.

Zelda stared toward the temple, knowing Impa should be inside. _How could I tell her?_

* * *

A volley of stones showered the courtyard, taking several men with them. "Now they have trebuchets?" Viscen glanced outward, looking for them. He did not see one, but he knew there was something firing those stones. _Hurry up with those catapults!_ He thought. The man had gathered a few willing soldiers and horses to go down into the tunnels.

Viscen shielded his face from the shattered rubble flying towards him. Then, a loud quake echoed. The wall shook with the ground. Again, it struck. Then again. "What in the name of the goddess?" He yelled, trying to peek over the wall he was on. The battering rams had finally reached the gate. Viscen bounced up and down with every strike. Their steel heads pulverized the iron and wooden gate. There were two gates, and he knew it wouldn't take them long to destroy either of them.

He ducked back as an arrow flew by his head. Their archers were paired, ready to defend the rams. Viscen held on dearly, as the rams struck again. He could barely hold his balance. A few mages fired a bolt of arcane at the three rams, but were thwarted by the triangular shields on the rams. The twilight beasts that pulled them had hidden themselves inside.

With what was already occurring Viscen shook his head in anger, the drips of rain had begun. "The goddesses truly wish the worst for us."

"Viscen!" Lord Kaim yelled, running to him and ducking occasionally. He looked at him as Kaim approached, "What is it now?"

Kaim tried to catch his breath, you could tell he had been running for quite some time. "They…" He huffed, "The Dusk have…" He took one deep breath and looked Viscen in the eyes. "The Dusk have summoned a Molgera, and its nothing like I have ever seen. It looks as though it was transformed by black magic! It's some manner of twilight magic!"

"How do you know this?" Viscen asked turning to glance and quickly ducked as a boulder flew over. They both nearly fell as the next set of pounds began. "One of the sorcerers were using their magic to scout the enemy's perimeter, and witnessed them summoning it from the depths.

"Lovely." Viscen grumbled, now crouching to endure the balance breaking thrusts. "They have trebuchets somewhere out there as well." Viscen added.

"This siege is unreal! It's almost as if they expected us to push back with the same force! If you were going to send an army to annihilate every living thing in a city that can't fight back, would you send this onslaught?"

Viscen shook his head at Kaim, "No, and Dusk wouldn't either. They truly believe we can equal them. But why?"

Kaim let out a short sigh and spoke, "Nevertheless, I don't think this could get much worse."

Abruptly all heard the terrifying squeal of a Molgera. They knew it would reveal itself soon. The Hylian soldiers could feel the ground beneath move and shift as something burrowed below.

"As you were saying?" Viscen scowled.

Buildings fell and a massive worm launched from the ground through their cannon tower. It squealed and roared viciously while tunneling down below once again. The mess of rubble began to fall, wreaking havoc on the ground where soldiers scurried to their feet to avoid.

The worm lunged out once more, taking several catapults with it. Mages hurled spells and archers emptied their quivers at the foul beast. Its hide was far too thick and their attacks were futile. The worm opened its two jaws and lunged at the wall, swallowing men and rocks alike.

The rain now began to pour and the lightning crackled deafeningly. Viscen's eyes were shot by the blinding flash. He had been watching the worm tear the walls down and feed on his men. He had to think of something; something to rid the world of that beast.

Viscen slightly peeked, only part of his face over the wall. He tried to look for a sign that the others had made it safely below the Dusk army. Then he began to think the worm had eaten them. Right at that moment he watched as six of the Dusken catapults sank into the ground. He knew they had succeeded in buying them some time. Viscen had hoped the tunnels would all collapse, but only some actually tumbled down. Even then, what little those men had done, they succeeded in destroying the catapults.

Quickly after two of the large drummers fell as well; but there were still more and the Dusk army continued to receive their orders.

For now, their relentless firing had ceased. Now the Molgera was next.

Viscen glanced rapidly. _There must be some way! Link has defeated these monsters before!_

Viscen scurried along the wall, checking the limp soldiers' pulses for any survivors. There were none that he could find and he was separated from Kaim when the tower fell. He didn't know if he was alive or not.

The Molgera flopped over and burrowed, jumping from the ground like a fish in water. Viscen managed to get to high ground: a hill of rubble. He stared upon the ruin and watched the large earth worm vomiting its young. They wobbled and scattered pouring into the ground. He knew they'd begin picking off the survivors, if only he could just destroy that beast.

Viscen nearly lost his footing, another volley of stones clashed around him. He could hear the battering rams pounding against the bent gates. He couldn't believe they hadn't made it through yet.

He heard something skittering on the rubble behind him; he turned. "Kaim!" He reached to help him up. Kaim's face was bloody and his right eye stayed closed. "How do we kill that _thing_?" He grumbled, standing beside Viscen.

"I… don't know. I've never seen a Molgera so large before; and its hide! It's so thick nothing can penetrate it!"

"If only we could just burn it inside-out…" Kaim muttered, sitting down to rest. Viscen glanced down at him. "I thought of that too, but how would we manage such a thing? It ate our bombs and they didn't even faze it!"

Kaim took a breath wrapping his arm in cloth. "Just need the goddesses to zap it then… We obviously can't kill it."

Viscen's eyes widened. "That's it! You're a genius!"

Kaim raised an eyebrow at him and scrunched his face. "Sure. What did I just come up with?"

Viscen pointed toward the sky. "I was wrong all along. The goddesses weren't leaving us to die!" Kaim lifted himself pulling his leg out from under him, and glared in disbelief. "What did they do?"

Viscen did a hop of excitement. "They sent us the lightning; we just have to direct it to the beast!"

Kaim's face un-scrunched and realized his point. "I see what you mean. But how do plan to control the elements? Even the shamans, who, I quote, are _one with nature_, can't."

"That… is the problem." Viscen glanced around. He grabbed Kaim pulling him off of the rubble. A ballista bolt flew at them, blowing rubble everywhere. Kaim grunted in pain glaring. "Will this ever end?"

Viscen patted him and gave him a place to hide and departed. He rushed to the last mage he saw alive. He found _her._

_"Hey!"_ He shouted in a whisper. The female mage had been hiding from the Molgera Larvae. She glanced up, _"What?"_ She mouthed back.

_"I need your help!"_ He gestured for her to come. She hastily shook her head and pointed. A ripple waved through the dirt; and then two others. Viscen glanced about and noticed a cracked brick. He gripped, eyed with a nod and threw it. Immediately the worms swarmed the brick and the mage rushed across the dirt from her stone haven. "Thank you." She said letting out a sigh of relief.

"Don't thank me yet. I have a very… _important_ task for you." He said to the blonde girl. She nodded and asked for a description.

"I need you to make a large metal rod. You can use the bits of scraps from anything; I don't care what you use. Just make it big and sharp at the end."

She looked at him quizzically, "May I ask what this _rod _is for?" Viscen glared at the large behemoth that tunneled through a few remaining buildings. "That." He simply answered.

Their attention shot to the gate. They had broken through the first gate. It was mangled and began to crumble upon itself no longer holding its own weight. Viscen knew they had to clear the path to the next gate which bought them time. He was thankful the rubble of the walls was far too treacherous for them to run over and that they solely had to use the gates.

They took this short opportunity to gather various metal scraps. The mage had used her mind abilities to move the heavy objects while Viscen defended her with his sword.

She began wrapping the metal around itself, bending and folding it to make a large rod. Finally it was finished, or at least satisfied Viscen.

"Where is that beast? How could it have disappeared?" Viscen pondered glancing about. The mage too looked. "Perhaps it left for underground again."

"No. It is somewhere." They abruptly caught eye of the rubble moving up, as though something tunneled below. The ripple swayed toward the castle.

Viscen ran atop the rubble to watch. The beast reached the castle and charged toward the corner, tearing the bricks from the building. It slithered back and rammed the crumbling wall of the castle.

He watched helplessly as the creature turned away, leaving the left side of the building to fall. It was as though it had been slowed, he watched every brick fall. The worm disappeared into the ground, for a moment he had no sign of where it was. Then, the beast shot from the right side of the castle, taking it with it. He could hear the destruction across the distance. Molgera tunneled through repeatedly, filling the walls with holes and crushing the support beams. The castle now collapsed, crumbling from its own mass; leaving a pile of stones and bricks, and a pillar of rising dust.

Viscen turned away and called for the mage. "Now is the time! I don't know what else that _thing_ will do but we can't let it destroy the remaining parts of the city! I know… their army still remains… but we need to at least make some kind of stand!"

The mage nodded and prepared for the worm. They had rushed to the fifth district, where the buildings still stood. They knew it would have to come at some point. There, there it shot from the ground, it bent like a serpent and stared at them with its large black eyes. "Now!" He shouted. The mage hurled the rod with her mind and thrust it at its head. The beast jolted away, but the mage was prepared. The rod pierced its eye. The Molgera screeched and thrashed its head, it tried to tunnel away; but the female mage held it with her magic. She struggled, using every last ounce of strength and held it firm.

"Please… Din, Farore, Nayru, give us your strength!" Viscen pleaded. The clouds thundered and churned. Light began to build, they could feel the static in the area. Viscen twisted to the mage, "We have to run! The lightning is going to strike!"

The girl nearly lost her footing from exhaustion. She pulled herself up and set for a quick run with Viscen. The worm ducked its head to burrow, and the built up light flashed, and a deafening explosion echoed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Five Days Before

"Zelda… I have to leave. It's our only hope of getting out of this alive." Link said to her. Soldiers bounced around them.

Zelda squinted, "Leave? To where? What would that solve?" Link peered through the glass pane, watching the men prepare the catapults and trebuchets. "I have to go to the Lost Woods. There is something there that will help us."

"But that is nearly a three day trip! It would take you a week to get back. Not to mention the army that is approaching us. Even if you did get this 'help' you speak of, you'd never make it back in time." Link then said, "I will. If there are that many men in that army they'll take their time moving. We also know Dusk never rush, they take their time. I'll make it." Zelda stood silent, knowing she would never persuade him to stay. "Okay… Hurry then." Zelda sighed regrettably, woefully watching as Link turned around and ran toward the doors.

He ran, his foot dropped into a puddle splashing. Link aimed for where he had left Epona; he passed the jumbled crowds and reckless soldiers and hopped up on her back. He gave her a gentle kick and bolted. He rushed his chestnut mare through the scattering people and through the western gate.

Link slowed Epona, releasing his leg pressure, until she cantered. He would normally rush to get out of a storm, but he hadn't much time. He had far too much ground to cover to rush.

They had been cantering on the dirt path leading to a small village. Link had rushed out of the castle, never grabbing supplies. That was never like him, to leave unprepared.

Link sighed, and lowered his head, hiding from the constant rain. He abruptly pulled his reins tight as Epona bowed her back. She was preparing for a buck; she didn't like the rain at all and the lightning scared her.

Epona eventually calmed and continued her canter quietly, occasionally tossing her head. After a course of several hours, not only battling the weather, but also his horse, he arrived in the small village of Ordon. He reined Epona to the small shelter beside a small building. Hogs and oxen munched on their small meals and watched Link closely. He slipped off of Epona, dripping and shivering; Epona too shivered in the cold.

He patted her leg for her to lay, after removing her soaked saddle and blanket. She plopped on her front knees and lowered her rear. Link snuggled against her, both resting in the hay. He crossed his arms and held them tight, closing his eyes. He planned to get food when the sun rose. Hopefully the rain would stop.

Link woke a few hours later; he could see the drops still falling outside. The sun hadn't rose, but he could see it peeking slightly over the edge of his sights. Epona was still asleep, so he declined to move. He stared at the slight light thinking back.

* * *

_"Link?" Zelda asked him. He was sitting on a tree limb in the castle garden watching the sun set. She was looking up at him. Link glanced down, "What is it?"_

_"Well… my father has a job for you. He's looking for you right now." She said watching him jump down. He landed perfectly, of course. "Oh." He simply mumbled. "I can take you to him." She smiled reaching for his hand._

* * *

Link was pushed, disrupting his thought. He glanced over, Epona had shifted. She had opened her eyes and nosed him. "Yes… you can eat the hay. I'll pay for it later." He replied to her nosing.

She began grazing, munching loudly. Epona lifted some for him, holding it at his face. Link leaned away, "I don't want any." He told her, pushing her nose away. She snorted and continued her munches.

"Are you ready to ride again?" He asked her. She whinnied in comply, but never stopped her chewing. "It's still raining." Epona gave an upset snort and flicked her tail at him.

Link gave her a pat and began rubbing the crest of her neck. He stared outside, wondering if he really would be able to save Hyrule. The journey was long and there wasn't much time. Then there was convincing _it_ to help. Link closed his eyes and cringed at the thought of what he may have to sacrifice for its assistance.

_I know what it wants… there is no way I could… but I have to, for Hyrule…_

* * *

Link had knocked on the door of the people who owned the barn. They answered, he explained he used it during the night and paid them a hefty sum for the trouble and hay.

He walked Epona down the road, it was still raining, and the streets were utter mud. He approached a tent and peeked in. A merchant smiled and greeted him.

Link stepped inside and asked for food. The small covered booth held fruits such as bananas, apples, and various other delicious things. He paid the small man and left, with a sack full of fruits. Now he only needed grain for Epona. He knew he couldn't wait for her to graze- he just didn't have the time.

After purchasing the grain he mounted and gave her a hug with his calves. Link was thankful the rain wasn't nearly as cold as last night. Link started the day with a trot; he wanted her body to be fully awake and stretched before she cantered. Epona had to last as long as possible.

After an hour of a good strong trot he signaled a canter. Epona wasn't nearly as wild as before, the thunder was farther away.

The ride was easy, just filled with the occasional excitement of a bokoblin or the pesky Kargaroc. With his sword he'd thrust hard at the foe, taking them down effortlessly.

They cantered through the wet grassy field. Lightning would occasionally strike the ground, lighting small fires, but were soon extinguished by the rain. A strike flashed just before them, startling Epona. She reared up frantically kicking, swinging herself over.

Link managed to slip off the saddle during Epona's fall, but he still fell full force. He winced after he hit the ground, and coughed. He heaved for air, and kicked himself away from Epona who flailed her limbs. She had gotten to her feet and bolted back toward the village. Link sat slumped, watching her disappear into the darkness. He bent over pushing his hand into the mud to stand. He finally got to his feet, letting out a long breath.

Link glared down the path the Epona so eagerly ran down. He started for a quick walk toward the edge of the forest. It wasn't far, but now farther without Epona. He wiped the mud from his sleeves, quickly getting showered by rain; also smearing the mud from his cheeks.

"Now what?" He cursed walking under the veil of trees. Soon to plop on the ground, beneath a great oak, he pondered. _Should I even bother looking for her? No… that would waste too much time. I'd never catch her. But… then it would take way too long to get to the Lost Woods!_

His mind started to wander toward the Lost Woods, thinking of what resided within.

_I can still remember that day…_ Link clenched his left hand into a fist. A cold wind blew through, making him shiver and wrap his arms around himself. Link glanced about with his blue eyes. His brown hair was dripping constantly.

He shook his head and stood, rubbing his forearms. "I can't just sit here. Hyrule is in danger!" He rallied himself and started trampling through the brush and bushes.

It was near noon. Link could feel the urge and growls from his stomach beginning; though he knew his food and sack of supplies had been swept off by Epona.

_This is like when Zelda found me... When I first blacked out after I came home. That prisoner… _

Link stepped over a large root that surely would have tripped him. Link stopped and sighed, staring up into the branches of a tall tree. A red and pinkish skinned fruit hung from the branch. There were several there; he debated whether to actually attempt to climb or pass by.

The tree was fairly smooth, and quite tall. It would be a difficult climb for sure. A minute of scouring passed by and Link declined the tree of a pointless battle and walked on with a sigh of defeat.

Soon he continued with his thoughts and memories.

* * *

_I remember Zelda… Taking me to her father._

_I took her hand and we walked. We walked for so long I could tell her feet were hurting. But soon we passed two guards, they gave their praises, what for, I don't really know. They let us through and then we descended down a long tunnel of stairs._

_Torches were lined perfectly… I remember their heat with every passing._

_She smiled at me, of course I smiled back. We walked through an iron door that a guard had opened kindly for us._

_Then it hit me: I was in the labyrinth of prisons- for the condemned. _

Link bounced over, nearly tripping and falling. He scowled at the root and carried on; hopping on his stubbed toe.

_Then… _Link thought, trying to remember. It was hazy, and he didn't know why.

_That's right. We met the King- her father. Like usual I bowed. That was when I saw 'him'. Ardonas. They told me the Great Hero imprisoned him long ago. _

_Then I asked them why I was there._

_"You are to escort this abomination back to his homeland." They said._

_I scrunched my face appalled. "Why would we release him? Didn't my ancestor give his life __**just**__ to imprison this man?"_

_"They have proposed a deal; one that we couldn't possibly decline."_

_I choked in disapproval. I knew this was poorly thought through. But then they ordered me, rather than kindly asking. I couldn't decline._

_Of course I wanted to. I remember feeling sick to my stomach- even more so when the cursed man grinned at me._

* * *

Link walked at good pacing, treading over tree roots and small dips in the earth. He froze, hearing something to his right. He leaned slightly, peeking around the tree.

Link's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Epona?" He spoke out. The animal raised its head to look. Link's attention jutted to the cloaked figure beside her. The black face met Link's line of sight and turned toward the trees. "Stop!" He shouted at the figure.

The figure eventually disappeared with the shadows of the trees. Link approached the horse. It was indeed Epona. She nosed and snorted on him. He petted her, but still confused. "Who was that?" He asked her, rubbing her forehead. "Why are you here?" He asked her, climbing up on her saddle after checking the cinch.

Link shook his head, retreating from the mystery. He knew thinking about it was only a waste of time. He was thankful that stranger brought Epona here; but why?

_Perhaps it was an envoy of the goddesses, and they sent that stranger to bring Epona here?_

Link shook his head at the foolish thought and gave Epona a hug with his legs. He pulled an apple from the satchel and began soothing his grumbling stomach.

"Who… or what… was that?" He muttered once more.

v

Epona journeyed at a solid paced trot, hopping and leaping occasionally, over streams and large bushes or roots.

Finally, a field sprawled all around them; they were out of the first forest. Epona gave a few blows through her nose. She was sure to announce she did not like the area. Even so Link insisted she go forward at a strong canter.

Abruptly he pulled her tight, halting. Epona dug her hooves and slid, tearing the grass and soil. Link stood in the stirrups to get a better view.

A pack of wolfos gorged themselves on a helpless caravan. Link looked for survivors but saw none. The wolfish beasts trampled over the wagon and tore the carcasses of villagers and animals.

_Why would beasts of the frozen land be here?_ Link thought, quietly pushing Epona around them. _There have to be at least two or three dozen of them!_

Cautiously he and Epona succeeded in sneaking around the savage beasts; but Link was even more so confused by their appearance.

He shook his head declining the imposing thoughts and focused on the situation: Hyrule is in danger. He tried to ignore the signs of a bitter evil forming in Hyrule.

Quickly creating some distance between him and the wolfos, Link pushed his chestnut mare to a canter. They soared through the field, while Link fell into thought once more; remembering his ride with the Dusk.

* * *

_"Do you know why they released you?" I asked the man, sitting on a horse beside mine. He was restrained to the horn of the saddle. I myself tied him._

_He replied bluntly to me. "I am their king, why would they not?"_

_I turned my eyes back to the path and pulled his horse for a walk._

_"You are not 'my' king." I ensured harshly. I could see the evil in his blood red eyes. His black skin sickened me. I knew why he looked as he did. He was a Dusk: a fallen elf, tainted by the lust for power. Their white hair and dark skin were simply a cause of their dark land. It was always dusk there. The sun never set, or rose. The land was fairly barren, with an exception for the cursed plants that resided there._

_"If they considered you king, why has it taken so many generations to free you?" I asked him. I couldn't help but mock his powerlessness. He held himself high, as though he was, at any given moment, able to free himself._

_I heard him say, "It was not time. But now, now is the time."_

_I rolled my eyes, and continued with the journey. It would take nearly a month to take him there; then another to get home. My only concern, was if this man had other plans; and he truly was powerful enough to free himself. And that if I did succeed in taking him there, they wouldn't kill me after I handed him over._

* * *

Link's eyes began to close, his sight going black, suddenly opening them when Epona leaped over a corpse. Link's head twisted back, watching another as they passed by. He looked forward.

A village had been pillaged. "Bandits?" Link mumbled, loosening his legs, for her to trot. He halted Epona and swung his leg over to climb down. He walked about looking. There were no survivors that he could see, or hear.

After about ten minutes he wandered back to his patient horse. She was calm now that they had traveled and the rain was fairly light. With the cold rain, Link was unsure when the pillage had happened: or if one ever occurred. The bodies were intact, with no scars or injuries.

The bodies were too cold, he didn't know if it had been two days, or a few more that these people had died. He walked by houses, peeking in them, only to see nothing, or more victims lying on the floor. The streets were littered, with remains. Link stepped over them, walking for the town hall; he could see it at the end of the road.

He ground tied Epona and walked in. The doors were open. The bodies inside were also intact. There were no marks, or spells used on them. They also seemed to be in good health.

The building was simple. A large desk in the center, behind it, the deceased clerk. The floors were wood, and the walls were also. A hall around a wall was at the left.

Link walked over, freezing; a small shadow disappeared behind the wall. He curled himself around, trying to see without becoming vulnerable.

He peeked around, seeing nothing but a trail of blood. With a swift motion Link spun, hearing Epona's frantic neigh. He bolted for the door and rushed outside. Three small black imp-like critters leaped at the rearing horse. Quickly Link rushed to protect his horse, pulling his sword from his scabbard, hoisted on his back. As one leaped, he thrust his sword, slicing its abdomen. The small beast screeched and scurried to the dark alleyway.

Link only caught a glimpse before the others scattered; but he saw a fairly decent description of the black abomination.

They were of nearly two feet tall, and hunched over resting on their small knuckles; with long fingers and claws. Their eyes were black as night, just like their leather skin. Their hind legs were fairly long and three segmented. Though he saw no ears, he knew they could hear; and their long thin tails were armed with barbs.

He approached the huffing and unstable horse. Epona flinched at his touch. Link could see, possibly the same two, imps staring at him from the end of the road. He climbed on Epona after doing a quick look over: she was fine.

Link could see a few others crawling from windows and roofs. They began to appear, he could see nearly fifty. Now he knew he and Epona needed to leave, and fast.

He reared her and kicked just as the beasts jumped at them. Epona launched into a gallop, just barely escaping their claws.

* * *

Link lay beside Epona that night: both tired from fleeing the demons. They had camped in the next border of trees. They had found a hovel made from mud bricks, dirt, and leaves. There was no one inside so he brought Epona in and laid down beside her. He had made a fire with some wet wood. With several attempts he succeeded in lighting a fire, with two spark rocks.

The rain had picked up again, pouring loudly; though it never stopped from the start of the day. His eyes reflected the dancing fire as he stared deeply into its red flame.

"What _were _those things?" He whispered to himself. They had spent the remainder of the day running from them. _Who was that cloaked stranger that brought me Epona? Why are the Dusk attacking? What is happening to my Triforce…? Why was Ardonas released?_

Link shook his head, closing his eyes. He regretted contemplating, knowing now he could never stop inquiring. Eventually he resigned to sleep, and drifted into a dream.

* * *

_I watched Ardonas day and night. The man, sadly, intimidated me. I never knew what he would do._

_We were only one day from the rendezvous. The trip was going quite smoothly: much to my surprise. Then again, if I were him; I'd want home as well._

_The tough ground of the Dusken land was rough, and hard. It was dreadful to try and sleep there; between the scavenging mutated animals and the never setting sun- I barely slept. Yet, to no surprise, Ardonas had no trouble._

_With our ride on the last day, I could see the tower not far._

_"What will you do when you return home?" I heard him ask. He had barely spoken to me less than ten words the entire trip._

_"Sleep." I told him. Why should he know what I'll do?_

_ I heard him chuckle. "I suppose you would." He said. "Adjusting to our land is not easy. You have done well keeping a sharp eye."_

_"What will you do?" I was almost afraid to ask. I could tell he thought._

_"Search. Something of mine was lost generations ago. Your ancestor may have destroyed it."_

_"What was it?" I raised an eyebrow. He didn't answer though. I figured it was something evil._

_But then he asked me. "Did you know your father?"_

_I scrunched my face and glanced at him. Why would he ask something so absurd? "No." I quickly stated, looking to the front._

_"Why would you want to know?" I looked at him again. Ardonas took his time answering. "It was just a curiosity. I never met my father."_

_"I'm sure he'd be proud." I rolled my eyes; wondering what he could be planning. That was such a strange question._

_ I heard him chuckle and then reply. "I would imagine otherwise. He was a priest of the temple that held the Triforce during that century. He was slain defending it."_

_"Oh? I can't say I'm sorry." I sighed looking to the right: opposite of him._

_"Why should you be? I was the one that killed him."_

_"Why are you telling me this, just now, as we are approaching the tower?" I asked suspiciously. He laughed, "I'm simply excited. I am almost home after all."_

_I tossed aside his comment, not believing it. He was up to something; I could tell._

_We reached the tower nearly in the evening, or so I assumed. The blasted sun was never accurate there; I couldn't tell what time it was._

_Of course, immediately, we were surrounded. The Dusk released their king nearly as fast as they did surrounding us. Without a word spoken between either of us they handed me a golden and complicated looking staff. Of course, I found it odd how they were holding it. They used strange cloth to hold it. It was rather long as well. I felt like a lancer holding it._

_"That staff is an ancient relic. It was once wielded by the goddess Hylia herself. It was befitting for a trade for my release." Ardonas said to me._

_He wasn't lying- I could feel its power emanating with the Triforce in my left hand- in which I held it. That was when I realized that cloth was for their protection. This staff is holy; cursed beings could never hold it._

_"This was the trade?" I asked him. I knew it was; but I just had to ask. Ardonas nodded at me with a glare. I could tell he sacrificed a lot giving Hyrule this staff. "If you require supplies, feel free to them. Also, you are welcome to stay and rest." I heard. "I am simply thankful for your kindly returning me home. Do not think I have a hidden agenda."_

_Immediately I declined. They could never convince me to stay with them. Dusk were never to be trusted- ever. I took the horse he rode and turned back. After gaining some distance I dismounted and tied the staff to the horse. Epona was so ever a treasure; she waited patiently for me to finish and climb back on._

_Then I began to worry… That trade was far too relaxed._

* * *

Link's eyes shot open, hearing a familiar screech. Those black imps had found him. He could see them lined at the entrance of the hovel. Epona had already sprawled to her feet. Link slowly sat up, watching the demons. He had kept his sword beside him, in case he was attacked. Quietly drawing his sword, the first imp began to crawl toward him.

In an instant Link and the creature lunged. He swept his sword by its neck; claiming its head. Then, they began pouring in like flies. Link made short work of the eight or so that charged him, with the help of Epona- but more appeared. They rushed in without hesitating; and rapidly Link was overcome.

Epona reared, thrashing her hooves to attempt a rescue. The beasts crawled about, scurrying on and off of Link. Link thrashed and screamed as two bit his arm and leg. With luck Link managed to kick one off, and toss the other. Three others pounced back on him.

Epona kicked her hind leg at one that jumped at her. One succeeded in pouncing on her back; but was quickly thrown off.

The other vermin swarmed Link, noticing his helplessness. He squirmed defenselessly.

* * *

Link launched upward. His eyes batted all around. He glanced up and about. He saw the clear morning sky. He sat confused gasping for air, heart pounding. Link looked left and right. He could see Ordon. He was sitting where Epona had thrown him.

Link closed his eyes letting out a large breath. _I… must have hit my head… hard…_

He took several breaths, calming himself. He started to climb to his feet, now feeling the concussion. He held his head, dizzily standing.

_How long was I out? It's light out, and it isn't raining anymore…_

The ground was still sloshy and soft. The sun was high in the center of the sky, telling Link it was noon.

He rubbed his head, and picked up his sword and two sacks that fell from Epona's saddle. Now he walked back toward the village.

As he arrived he heard, "Ey, ey!" He turned; a small lanky man called. He was missing two teeth in his upper jaw. A fly buzzed the man's _kempt_ hair. His clothes were stained with something Link could not identify, or want to. His shoes were similar to a hermit's sandals.

The greasy man swatted at the fly and then rambled, "I saw yer horse. It was wild! It went on 'n ran my stand o'er!"

Link gave a dense look to the man. "_Oh?_ She did?"

"It darn did! I ain't got the money fer the damage! The same one I saw you ridin' the other day!" He yelled.

Link sighed glaring at the man. "That's too bad. Neither do I." He began to walk, ignoring the harassments from the cursing midget.

He eventually found a doctor. He asked the white coated man for an herbal remedy for his headache. The doctor turned from his patient to see Link. The man nearly leaned back, "Would you also like some ointments for those wounds?"

Link wrinkled his face confused, "What are you talking about?" He looked down at himself. His right leg had been slashed, and apparently bitten.

Link stepped back, dumbfounded. He could have sworn to the goddesses it was only a dream. Regrettably he could now feel the pain of the wound. With slight, worry and curiosity, he glanced at his upper arm. There too was the bite he clearly remembered.

"Y-yeah… I'll take those ointments as well…"

The doctor shook his head, assuming Link had been drinking.

"Also…" Link began to ask. "Have you seen a chestnut mare? She has four white socks, with black knees. A white blaze on her face, with white mane and tail."

The doctor thought while preparing the herbs- grounding them. "Actually, I do remember a frantic horse beging talked about. Apparently a beastly woman in armor caught it. Perhaps that is your horse?" He handed Link the sealed pouch. "That will be fifty rupees. Sorry it's expensive; but lately it has been too dangerous to get these herbs."

Link took the herbs, paying the man, and walked away. _Epona… where are you?_

_How could I possibly find her in time… I can't leave her! Epona, tell me where you are!_

He put his two cold fingers to his mouth and blew. A loud whistle pierced the crowd- he hoped she would hear it and try to respond.

Link whistled again, walking through the busy street. "Excuse me." He nudged a busily talking maiden. She turned, snootily looking at the muddy Link. "What is it, urchin?"

He disregarded the comment, desperate to find his friend. "My horse was taken from me, and I'm looking for her. I was hoping you've seen her. She's big build, chestnut color, white socks-"

"Oh." The lady interrupted. "Yeah, I saw the horse. The wild thing gave this crazy woman quite the hassle. Right?" She had looked at her partner-in-conversation. They nodded.

"Yeah; that way." She pointed down the road. Link thanked the woman, heading that way.

Link hastily walked, ignoring his painful leg and increasing headache. He glanced about and approached a man on a bench. "Can I ask you a question?"

The man looked up from his keg. "Sshure, why not? I… ain' doin' noshin'."

"Have you seen a chestnut horse come through here?" He asked the drunkard.

"Naw… I ain' ssheen…" Link left before hearing the rest. The man was clearly a waste of time. He whistled once more. If there were any hoof tracks, they were long since destroyed by the footprints of people trampling through.

Link moaned, closing his eyes. _Epona… please be alright…_

He plopped on the bench, father away down the path. He put his hands to his head, staring down at the mud. _I can't just stop searching! But… Hyrule… Epona…_

"Is there something I could help you with?" A female voice gently asked. Link looked up. "I can see you've been through a lot." The brunette smiled. She sat down beside Link, "You look… terrible." She paused debating whether it would insult him or not.

Link looked away. "I may as well be…" He muttered at the green eyed girl. She was dressed oddly. She wasn't from Hyrule or Caladia, that he could tell. Her clothes were neat and clean; and beautifully colored.

"My name's Selena; I'm an Oracle. I could- if you'd let me, heal your wounds; and maybe help you."

"Why?" He asked her irately.

The stranger looked toward the crowd. "Uh… well." She giggled, "To be honest… I thought you were a poor man and I felt bad."

Link gave her a strange expression and mumbled, "I am a poor man. I was supposed to be somewhere within a certain time… The storm scared my horse, now she's gone and there's no way I'd make it to my destination in time; even if I ran without stopping."

"Wow, that does sound bad. Maybe I can help after all." Selena inquired.

Link grunted with a sign of sheer assurance. "And how would you do that? My horse was stolen by someone."

"What did the horse look like? Maybe I have seen it." The girl softly asked; he could tell she _really _did want to help.

"As I told everyone else… she's a mare, chestnut, four white socks, black knees, and… what?" He noticed her change of expression.

Selena sat silent, staring at Link. "Uh…" Her smile wasn't nearly as cheery. "My… sister may… have your horse. I swear, I told her not to take it!"

Link stood right up, "You know where Epona is?"

The girl nodded her head and grabbed his arm to drag him quickly.

They ran for quite some time; Link didn't care about his throbbing leg- he was about to find Epona. They came to a muddy area, it was apparent horses and merchants had been through there.

There, tied by her bridle, Epona stood with head near only inches from the ground.

"Epona!" Link called, running to her. The horse's head shot up, ears high. She tugged the rope, instantly recognizing Link. She whinnied happily as he reached her, hugging her big head. _"I… thought I lost you, Epona… Don't you ever run off again!"_ He whispered, petting her neck, still hugging her.

Their reunion was short come, hearing a loud rambunctious voice. "**Hey**!"

"That's **_my_**horse! I caught it! Get away from it now!" A woman in leather, and mixed pieces of plated armor, shouted, hurriedly walking toward Link. She held a large sword in her hand.

"Stop, Sharae; it's okay. This is _his_ horse! I told you you couldn't just take it!" Selena intervened her routed path.

"Nonsense! Does the pitiful mud-ball look like he could even afford a horse? I don't think so!" Sharae pushed her small sister aside and stamped her feet toward Link.

"Draw you pitiful little sword!" She yelled. Link turned away from Epona. "She's _my_ horse. Isn't it obvious? I'm not fighting for something that is clearly mine."

Regardless of Link's clear response, the woman charged at him- her feet splashing in the mud.

Link barely leaned far enough; Epona had already been untied and free. Link's injuries would certainly restrain his movements.

He drew his sword, blocking her next heavy attack. Her sword was blunt, but hefty and hard to block. Link's arm ached harshly with every block.

"Sharae stop! The man is injured; it isn't even a fair fight!" Selena shouted, trying to stop the swordswoman.

Link ducked as the sword swept over his head- taking a few strands of hair with it; he knew he couldn't block much more with his arm and leg. He had to end it quickly.

To much his lament the woman was fast and precise with her swings. _She slacks in her left knee. _He noted. _It's only a second… but I have to try._

The woman lashed her sword in a constant pattern: her heavy weapon limited her greatly. But Link was also tiring much too quick. He began to sluggishly lean back and duck with his dodging. His last lean she skimmed his cheek, leaving a fine cut.

Link lost his footing in the slippery mud, falling to his back. The woman thrust her sword down at Link.

"Sharae **stop**!"

* * *

** Just a note; I'm always open to new words, descriptions, and ideas. I like variety, and I'm sure you do too!**


	4. Chapter 4:The Eye

Chapter Four

The Eye

- Four Days before the Seige -

Link sat upon a rain glazed bench in Ordon; it was late and the clouded over moon was the only source of light. The town was quiet, and Link knew why. The rain trickled along his face as he sat staring blankly at the silver trinket he held in his hands. Drops dripped from the tip of his nose and hair. The rain was cold and chilling.

The silver object was something Link carried with him ever since he had found it in the Lost Woods. He knew not what it was but it had a strange connection with him. Its shape suggested it belonged to set of other similar pieces. His piece contained a flawless round ruby in its hand-tooled silver. The object was near palm size and appeared to have been broken off of its former set.

He traced the jagged edges with his left thumb and slowly looked ahead. Link's eyes quickly clamped shut and he lowered his head once more.

"Why..." He started to whisper. "Why does this happen to me?"

He started to open his eyes and stand, looking upon the lifeless village of Ordon.

Link had awoken only a few minutes before. He was on the ground in the mud in the center of town. Horrified by the sights, the village and all of its inhabitants had been slaughtered.

"Please... just be another dream..." He staggered to a limp man that lay face down, with a slash down his back. Link nudged the cold man hoping for life. "Zelda... you wouldn't believe me... now a village and all of these people are..." Link kneeled beside the man and closed his eyes, his tears masked within the rain.

The oracle and her sister were nowhere to be found. Link assumed they managed to escape amongst the chaos. He wished he remembered what happened, but everything was a blur. Epona was also gone.

"This... cursed hand!" Link pulled the tight leather glove from his left hand to reveal a blackened triangular symbol. "Why are you turning black?" He cried quietly to himself. "Why am I doing these horrible things? Someone... please... help me, give me answers!"

A voice hissed within his mind. "Do you wish for these nightmares to end?"

Link's attention jutted about, looking for the source of the chilling voice. "Wh-who said that?"

The voice echoed quietly, "I could make them all disappear." The voice answered. Link could feel a presence from his hand, he glanced with his palm open, where the silver trinket lay. The red gem glowed with a black slit down the center. Link dropped the trinket and lept back.

"Do not be afraid, I have been with you all of this time."

Link stood silent eyeing the glowing stone in the silver. He slowly reached to pick it up. "How are you talking? What are you, some kind of magical trinket?"

"I am the Eye of Veradin. This piece you hold is one of five. You must collect the other four to complete the artifact, only then will I be able to help you."

Link took a few quick glances around the empty village to ensure whether he was really sane. Seeing the condition of the village he deduced otherwise. "No. I'm not talking to a stone. I've already got enough problems. I'll have to figure out what to do about the village after I save Hyrule. I'll... I... I don't know what I could do. I've tried to tell Zelda that I am dangerous..." Link stuffed the ruby in his muddy satchel and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. "It wasn't really me that killed these people... right? There was something else... There's something wrong with me! Zelda will understand. She'll know what to do..."

Link limped away, wondering how he could possibly make it to the Lost Woods and back to Hyrule in time. He did not know how long he was unconscious. The mysterious bites, the black outs, the dreams, this strange stone... what could they mean?

Link walked for hours, ignoring the stories that were told by the Eye. Link was becoming irate and the stone was far from finished with its stories.

Then Link decided it was time to interrupt. "Why is it that you decide to talk now? I've had you for months."

"I've had no reason until now. I wish to be restored, and you had no viable reasons to assist." The stone humbly echoed in his mind.

"And I do now? How do I even know that you're actually 'alive'? Lately I've kinda been losing it. What's keeping me from talking to rocks now? Not much. I don't even know if I really saw all of those people dead back there. Heck, I'm probably still my 'evil' other side that Zelda tells me so much about. I certainly don't have a clue what happens when I black out."

The Eye reminisced, "You were cursed a great while ago. I thought you were aware." Link had stopped walking. "Cursed. That's what the rock tells me? Yeah, I'm not conscious after all." He continued trampling along the muddy path toward the Lost Woods.

"The cloaked one. That is who you seek." The Eye informed, hissing with echo.

"I'm sure I do. I also am looking for an embodiment of mist that can save Hyrule. Does that really sound sane to you? Oh... of course, you're a shiny stone that talks. So in other words, the only reason you're talking to me now is because I am insane! Maybe Hyrule isn't even getting attacked. Maybe I'm still out cold where Epona dumped me. She's certainly not anywhere to be found."

"Hyrule is indeed in danger and you are destined to fight it. You have a dark future ahead and I can see it will not end well."

"What could I do? I'm just a soldier in the Hylian army."

Link had been walking for hours, the sky was kind enough to let up the rain. Link was content that the Eye had stopped talking, but that peace was quickly disrupted. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't stopped to eat or rest since we left the village."

"I haven't had an appetite since I was at the village. Wonder why." He scowled. "I am not tired and I am not stopping. Epona is who knows where and I have a lot of ground to cover if I intend to at least try and save Hyrule."

It was quiet for several moments before the Eye spoke out in Link's mind once more. "Silence ill suites me."

"That's shocking. You've been silent all these months up until now." Link grumbled with irritated glares coming from his eyes. "How peculiar it is that you started talking after I wake to a slaughtered village. Don't think I'm not suspicious."

"I am able to speak because I have finally gained enough power to sustain a link with your mind."

"Just like how the black on my hand has spread? Yeah, I'm no fool. I simply rambled on earlier to see what you would say. 'The cloaked one'. You mentioned him; he's been suspiciously popping up more and more. I didn't think of it earlier, but the dream, he was in it. I could also sense a certain chilling pleasure when you spoke of a dark end for me. Now that name- Veradin. I don't know it yet; but I will. It seems vaguely familiar."

"All of your questions will be answered in time." The Eye muttered.

Link replied with a mournful sigh. "Yes, but whether it will be too late or not... is another question I can't risk mistaking. Whoever you are, I don't trust you."

"Trust or not, you have no choice but to assist me. I am the only one that can remove the black curse from your body- and the Triforce."

"How convenient for you." Link stepped up along a ridge to overlook in the distance the Lost Woods. The full moon lit the fields enabling Link to get a clear view of the trek he would have to make.

"I can make it." He said aloud and started a rapid pace.

"Have you forgotten your injuries?" The Eye gestured.

"How could I? The pain is nagging, just like you. Unfortunately, neither are going away, so why dwell on it? Ever stop and think how pitiful your own state is? A small stone on a hunk of metal, a stone that's the perfect size for throwing. I'm sure there's another way to rid myself of this curse."

The two tossed arguments for about an hour until Link finally decided it was time to rest and get a bite to eat. He climbed up into a tree for a safe haven during his rest. The satchel that fell from Epona's saddle had the apples and fruits he purchased. "It's interesting." Link spoke out, munching. "What is it?" The Eye inquired.

"In the dream..." He swallowed the bite of banana. "Epona didn't drop my food. It went with her. Of course, the dream and reality still share some things. Don't think I've given up on figuring that one out. It still makes absolutely no sense. Again I think about it. The lightning... Epona reared, I fell and clonked my head? But it mushed together so fast... In the 'dream' I never hit my head. I simply slammed on the ground. I remember moving from her flailing feet. She got back up and bolted for the town. Then it just got weird."

Link stuffed the rest of the banana in his mouth and pulled out a bruised apple. "I remember walking through the woods. And like a dream, as random as possible, there she was with the cloaked guy. Then the wolvos, and black things with the town? Yeah, that's for another time." Link finished his apple quickly and wedged himself tight in the tree so that he wouldn't fall while he slept.

- Current Day (Zelda and Gideon) -

Zelda sat on the marble bench waiting for Impa. A priest from the temple had told her to wait there. The lobby was quite large and bright with light. It was quite surprising, considering the temple's state outside. A large chocolate brown runner rug lay to the fountain that trickled. The end where the three tier fountain soothed the room, six windows rounded around the fountain. Warm light shone through those windows, helping Zelda to forget her troubles.

Two large arches paired each other on both sides of the hall, opening to two rooms. The floors were white marble slabs, and the walls were grey stone bricks. Large painted pictures of past kings and queens hung along the walls. Torches were strewn throughout, waiting to be lit during the dark nights.

Zelda's eyes swayed from left to right, watching Gideon pace. "Just like you told me, Gideon. Link will make it." She said, hoping to help him sit. Gideon paused and looked at her, giving an unconvincing smile. "I know that. I was just wondering what the ruckus is about. Those priests haven't stopped running about since we arrived." He said watching them pass between the halls.

"Yes. It is odd." She said, abrupt to hear a sudden voice.

"M'lady!" Impa walked excitedly from the left arch of the hall. Zelda, quickly overcome by tears, rushed to hug her. "I'm so glad you are okay!" She spoke.

Impa hugged back, surprised. "What is wrong, why have you come here?"

Zelda brought Impa to the bench and Gideon started to explain. Impa's demeanor filled with shock. Her face suddenly changed, "I guess I should have expected this."

Zelda glimpsed at Gideon and scrunched her brow at Impa, "What do you mean?" Impa spoke softly. "A cloaked man came to this temple telling us of a great danger that was approaching. Everything has occurred just like he told us. Link, the war, the relic…"

"Relic?" Zelda interrupted. Impa nodded, "I had only found out about it when I arrived here. Even I was unaware that it was _here_. Come, I must show you something." Impa stood and gestured for them to follow.

The two followed the Sheikah through a maze of halls to a dark staircase leading to the labyrinth. Impa looked over her shoulder at Zelda to ask, "Do you remember those bedtime stories I use to tell you?"

Zelda thought a moment, "Which ones?"

"The stories of the three great evils." After Impa had replied Zelda nodded. "Of course."

"This temple houses two of them." She spoke stern. Zelda had stopped walking, hearing her words. "What? You mean they were actually real?"

"You didn't honestly think I had such a creative mind, did you? No, the three evils are very real. The castle, your home, houses the third." They had continued walking. "The three were from long long ago. Ardonas, Orian, and Forgotten."

"Wait a second." Gideon stopped them again. "I don't know anything about these 'stories' or three evil guys."

Impa took in a breath and spoke, "You shouldn't have. This legend is only passed down through the royal family. The story is quite long so we should sit down if you want to hear it all."

The three sat down on the dusty steps, Gideon like a child was ready for her to start. "Long ago in ancient Hyrule the kingdom was under great siege, much like what you have described to me. But it wasn't an army of thousands, it was three powerful men. Hyrule's armies were unable to stop the magicians, and Hyrule was helpless to defend itself. Forgotten was their leader and the eldest of the three.

Gideon intruded with a mocking expression, "There was a guy named Forgotten?"

Impa glared and continued, "If you listen all will be explained. 'Forgotten' as he was called kept the younger more rash wizards under control. He organized their attacks and raids until Hyrule was nothing but one single castle and its king."

"Wasn't the eldest called 'Forgotten' because he was the only one out of the three never named?" Zelda wondered and Impa nodded. "Yes, throughout all of the stories and legends Forgotten has never been named. None know why."

Gideon pouted with arms crossed wondering why the Sheikah got so upset when he spoke, but was happy to answer Zelda when she interrupted.

"Ardonas, the youngest and vilest, decided it was time to part ways from Forgotten. He devised a plan with his older brother Orian to slay his brother. Orian of course agreed. They called for their elder brother and tricked him. Forgotten was far more knowledgeable in the magics that they practiced and escaped with his life. Orian took full force of Forgotten's recoil and his body was badly injured beyond healing."

"Did he die?" Gideon leaned forward, enveloped in the plot of the story. Impa of course answered casually, "No. Orian left his body and shared Ardonas'. Their combined consciousnesses made them far more powerful, but Ardonas' body couldn't handle the strain and Orian was forced to leave."

"The king of Hyrule searched the old archives his country had hidden away for any sort of answer. He discovered the legend of the chosen hero. He sought this boy out and found him in a small village. He trained the boy in the way of the sword and commanded him to battle the three wizards and end their terror."

Zelda leaned against the wall and crossed her arms, "I hate what happens at the end." Gideon glanced at her quizzically and looked back to Impa. "The hero battled Ardonas and lost. The cost was great but the hero did not give in. After a long recovery he challenged the wizard once more."

"What about Orian?" Gideon hastily stopped her words. Impa scowled murderously and persisted, "The hero succeeded in defeating Ardonas, but Orian was not far. Orian had taken the body of another wizard and sought revenge for his brother's defeat. During a relentless battle he was nearly defeated. The hero was determined and persevered, conquering Orian. After their defeat the hero used the power of the goddess and sealed Ardonas within the castle's labyrinth and Orian within this temple. He feared sealing them together would be a grave mistake."

Impa took another breath, "The hero returned to the king and informed him of their defeat and that they had been sealed away. But the king was disappointed, and told him never to return until he defeated the eldest brother who had disappeared. The king thought the boy weak for not slaying the wizards, rather he sealed them. Nearly half of the hero's life he searched for Forgotten. During that time Hyrule had flourished and prospered. The hero finally found him, and to this day no one knows how the hero defeated him. Forgotten, much like his brothers, could not be slain. But Forgotten was far more powerful than his younger siblings. The hero saw no other way but to sacrifice his life to seal him away. In this temple rests Forgotten and the hero that was sealed with him."

"See? I hate it." Zelda wrinkled her nose. "It's so sad." She stood and dusted herself off. Gideon, realizing it was the end, started to stand as well. Impa was already on her feet.

"Man, that sucks." Gideon muttered. "And that really happened?"

Impa sincerely nodded, "Yes."

Gideon shook his head with a cringe. "To think that all really happened. Imagine being cramped in a seal with some killer."

They walked down for several moments; Impa's voice echoed off of the bare walls. "This temple, as you know, is responsible for sealing the two great evils and preventing them from ever escaping. But a series of months have been strange for the priests." Impa had reached for a lantern that hung on the wall to their right. Musty smells met their noses.

Finally they reached the bottom of the stairs. It was now a long dark hall. "Princess, your father, I fear, doomed us all by releasing Ardonas."

Zelda scrunched her face, "You mean, the Ardonas he had Link deliver to Dusk was _the_ Ardonas?! I thought it was just some other Dusk with that name! Why would my father do something like that? Why would he throw everything the hero did away like that?"

"I tried to convince your father not to, and warned him of the legends. He told me he didn't believe them and assumed the legends were simply children's stories. The king can be very stubborn in his ways."

"I think Link knew about him." Zelda said putting her hand to her chin. "He was very much against doing the trade."

Impa put her free hand on her hip, "You told him of the stories?" Zelda declined, "Why?"

"I said earlier, these stories are only passed down through the royal family. How else could he have known?"

Zelda became surprised and glanced at Gideon. "Well, let's think about that later. Tell me about the cloaked man."

Impa looked at her doubtfully and then recalled. "The priests told me he called himself 'The Wanderer'. He apparently could see the future and told them he had a terrible vision. They told me he spoke of a great and terrible destruction, and that the Triforce would shatter."

"The Triforce?" Gideon raised his eyebrow. "Isn't that from those little children stories?"

"Yes, and the Triforce is indeed real, Gideon. Despite what you have been told it is a real thing, and the kingdom didn't want anyone to know about it. They spread false rumors and stories to mask its existence."

Gideon was frozen, dumbfounded. Impa now returned to the original subject. "The wanderer also spoke of the great seal faltering. The priests asked the dark stranger for an explanation. All that he told them was simply _'I do not share your people's beliefs or religion. I felt it be important I inform your country of what I saw.'_ Then they told me he just turned and left without another word."

Zelda pondered while Impa rose her hand to the closed door they stood beside. "Look inside."

Zelda opened the door, abruptly getting shoved by Gideon. Like an excited child he had to see as well. Slowly peeking inside, they could see nothing but three pedestals in the center of the room.

She gave Gideon a scowl and pushed the creaky door fully open and stood straight. Gideon rushed inside looking upon the hovering Triforce of Wisdom on the center pedestal. The far left held the Triforce of Power. "Are these seriously what I think they are?" He asked, bending over looking them over. Their size was nearly the size of a man's hand. "I thought there were three of them."

"The Triforce of Courage has never been found."

Gideon had already moved on to his next question, "Is there supposed to be a huge crack in this one?" He pointed at the Triforce of Wisdom. It glowed rather dimly, and its color was pale blue. "No. I like to read here simply because it is quiet and I enjoy the soothing presence of the goddesses' power. I witnessed the crack occur four days ago, during the night. At that time the Triforce of Power suddenly gained a dark glow in its center. I've read and searched for any clue of these happenings and found nothing.

Gideon reached to touch the Triforce of Power and abruptly felt his arm gripped tight. He looked over at Impa who grabbed his arm. "The High Priest touched the Triforce, just as you were about to, and perished after being enveloped by evil."

"How could this be possible?" Zelda muttered, approaching. "My father told me they were all found. You don't know where the Triforce of Courage is?"

Impa declined and gestured for them to follow. She closed the door behind them and led them through the dark and musty hall to another door.

Zelda curiously opened it to reveal an empty and dark room. The only light was from the lantern which Impa held. "What was in there?" Gideon questioned peeking in.

"Orian."

The two slowly turned back to Impa. "…Where is he?" Gideon mumbled. "He broke his seal and escaped. Forgotten has also vanished."

"Wasn't the hero sealed with him?" Zelda closed the door and stood beside the two. "So I believed, but he wasn't in the room. He was either consumed by Forgotten within the seal, or became a part of Forgotten. Perhaps he was the seal himself; I cannot know."

Zelda grew stern, "We must stop them."

- Two Days before the Attack (Link) -

Link walked through the Lost Woods. The Eye slept within his pouch. He walked over complicated obstacles and hurdles of plants and underbrush thinking about past events.

_"I can still remember that day so clearly." He thought. The day the symbol first appeared on his left hand. He searched for Zelda in the castle to ask._

_"Zel." He called. "Oh, Link. What are you doing here today?" She would ask him. "I need to ask you something, can we talk somewhere… else?" Link would see people walking about._

_"Of course. Just give me a few moments to finish these things here." _

Link glared hearing the echoic voice of the Eye. _"Recalling the past? I can remember that day. She refused to listen to what you had to say."_

"She's like that." Link grumbled walking with a mission. _"You never were able to tell her, were you?"_

"You seem to know what's in my head, you figure it out." Link snarled.

_"That princess always seemed to find something more interesting to talk about, didn't she? Every time you tried to seek answers she always interrupted to speak of what she wanted."_

"And your point is?" Link rolled his eyes walking along, now seeing his destination through the large trees.

_"You've always had to find your answers elsewhere. The princess is not necessary for you to complete for destiny."_

"Yeah, the only reason I know what the Triforce is, is because I had to do some agonizing research. Zelda, sure as heck wouldn't tell me anything." He walked through the trees to reveal the ancient ruins of the Lost Temple. Time had taken its cruel toll on the architecture. Not much remained other than mostly fallen pillars and walls. Some stone floors still remained, with overgrown plant life stretched across.

_"I will ensure your survival."_

Link ignored and called out, "Orian!" He crossed his arms waiting. Soon he shouted once more the name. Blackness began pooling through the ruins. A great mist swirled before Link.

"Have you decided?" The mist hissed. "Yes." He hesitated. "In exchange… you must save Hyrule from Dusk's armies.

The mist cackled and agreed, "I will save your meaningless castle. Know that I will be unable to leave this forest without your assistance."

Link scowled, "No. I will not help you until you hold up to your end of the deal. I know you can leave whenever you like." Link put up a finger, "If _one_ Hylian is harmed or killed by you, I will never do what you ask."

_"You mustn't do as he asks. Orian is a master of lies." The Eye whispered in Link's mind._

Link thought sarcastically inside, _"Strange, I get the same feeling with you."_

"Their armies are probably about to arrive at the castle tomorrow or even today. I can't say, I haven't been good about time lately."

The mist churned around him, "Having troubles recollecting recent events and time?" It burst forward and slithered along the ground around him, "That poor helpless village…"

Link glowered and walked through the mist, pushing it around him. "It's none of your concern. Just save Hyrule and you'll have what you want."

He could feel an unnerving presence of delight of the mist. "Unfortunately, I really can't leave without your presence." The mist called at Link. He froze his feet and looked back, "Why not?"

"The longer I am without form, the more my power is drained. Even you can sense the deterioration of my power. That Eye of Veradin that you found within this temple is a source of magic that I could use to sustain myself. After you removed it from this temple I have been slowly dying."

_"He is lying." _Link heard.

"Sure, take the worthless thing." Link reached into his pouch. "I don't want it."

"I cannot carry it with this form." The mist hissed, irate, "You will have to guide me to the castle if you wish it to be saved."

Link stamped his foot, "I won't make it there in time! That's why you were supposed to go on your own!"

"Then Hyrule is lost. I cannot help you."

- Current Day (Zelda and Gideon) -

Zelda and Gideon were back at the main entrance. Impa had to continue with her theories and research them in the libraries of the temple, and question the priests.

"The three evils are free?" Zelda paced frantically. "How could this have happened? I thought all of this time they were just stories."

Gideon sat on the bench watching the pacing Zelda. "I think you should sit down…" Gideon muttered, remembering how he was the one pacing before.

"This is terrible! This is worse than Dusk attacking us! All three of them? There has got to be another evil pulling the strings, this is NOT a coincidence!"

Gideon quietly spoke, "Maybe the three will fight over power and kill each other? They're all power freaks."

"You don't get it!" Zelda stopped and flung out her hands at Gideon. "We don't have the hero like they did long ago!"

He sat quiet wondering if it would be safe to speak, "I know..."

Zelda put her hand to her head, "What do we do…?"

Gideon shrugged, "I also wonder why it is no one seems to know the third brother's name."

"Yes... that is … strange."

"We have to stop them somehow. But without the hero, how could we possibly manage it?" Gideon raised his hand to his face. "We're all doomed."

- One Day Before the Attack (Link) -

Hurriedly Link walked, with Orian pooling behind. They had made it halfway to Ordon. "I could possibly enhance your stamina if you allow me to just-" The mist suggested.

"You're not doing anything except following me." Link cut in and silenced him.

It was awkwardly silent as they traveled along the path. "You've been awfully quiet since we left the temple." Link spoke to the Eye.

_"I had told you before, I do not agree with your decision. Orian is not to be trusted."_ Link walked, knowing the Eye was right, but he had no other choice.

It was evening. They arrived at Ordon. Link looked about, seeing the village was just as he left it. He looked ahead ignoring the sights, but a familiar sound caught his attention.

A whinny from behind a building called to him. Link glanced around the building to see Epona trotting toward him. She was covered in mud all over. "Epona!" He said surprised, putting his hand up to her nose as she slid to a halt in front of him.

She snorted and noticed the swirling mist. She frantically neighed and reared back. Link quickly grabbed the reins to pull her down, "It's okay, Epona!" He tried to calm her and pull her head to get her feet back on the ground.

Though Epona refused to stand still, Link succeeded in climbing on her back just in time before she bolted. He had gripped her mane to hold on before falling off. He steered her head toward the castle, and Epona had no intention of stopping with that mist following behind.

"It appears we may arrive in time after all." He heard beside him, where the mist swirled quickly.

Epona tried to jut to the opposite direction of the mist, but Link reacted swiftly and pulled her straight. She gave a few rebellious bucks and ran on.

_Epona must have been waiting all this time for my return in the village… but I didn't see her when I was there. Maybe she ran and then returned later?_ He thought. _I'm sorry, Epona; but you have to run a little longer._


End file.
